A little party
by BadGuyNuka
Summary: As a dance comes to front the club during the holidays, Haruhi is down, but Kyoya is... 'up'.


**Side note: **Let me explain some things, this story will be short, it will be centered around Christmas. It shall do each pairing while giving a little Haruhi side story. I hope you love it. There are going to be more chapters to come. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Is anyone here?" Haruhi walked into the clubroom. Emptiness. Haruhi shrugged and walked in, closing the door behind her. It was a very nice day, though the cold winter did bite at her nose as she walked through the courtyard on her way to the clubroom, but the snow was a blanket of white that made Ouran Private Academy look lovely and more elegant than before.

The school was quiet, as most of the students left early to spend Christmas with their family. Haruhi couldn't function quite right this time of the year. She was very good at hiding the feelings that overwhelmed her every time she thought of her mother. Nevertheless, this time of year got her heart pounding. Her father and she spent Christmas together, with her mothers picture at the table and it is hard for Haruhi to be truly happy without the woman who gave her dreams and ambition.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here. Didn't the twins tell you the club was off today?" A voice came from behind her as she looked out the window. Haruhi turned to find Tamaki looking at her, he was wrapped in a blue scarf. Tamaki walked over to her and looked out the window beside her. "I guess not? Why not go home and spend some time with your father. Kyoya and I have to do some side work for the club." Tamaki said placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and blushed.

"Yeah. Sounds nice. Where's Kyoya senpai?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki sat down at the piano and sighed. He explained how Kyoya had to run to the head office to see Tamaki's father. They were seeking the approval for a Christmas party for the students and parents of their guests.

"Yes, so he said I should wait here. If we get the approval, the club will be closed until the party on Christmas Eve and then again until the new semester starts." Tamaki said as he began to play Jingle Bells slowly on the piano. Haruhi listened and then huffed out a sigh. Tamaki stopped playing. "Is everything alright Haruhi?" The blonde man asked. He didn't wait for an answer to start playing again, this time a piece of his own work.

"Oh yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Tamaki." Haruhi smiled to him and turned to leave the clubhouse. Tamaki wondered why Haruhi seemed so out of it but he shrugged it off as he began to play again. His fingers flowed over the glossy black and white keys as if an angle were playing them. The sound that flowed through the air brought tears to Kyoya's eyes.

"Quit playing now Tamaki, we have a lot of planning to do." Kyoya said walking past the piano to his normal accounting table. Tamaki stopped and walked over to Kyoya, sitting down across from him at the small table.

"So I take it that since you look so happy we are being funded." Tamaki teased Kyoya. The man in glasses nodded. He pulled out a magazine of nice suits. Tamaki looked at it a little confused.

"We aren't being funded for what we are wearing or decorations, the school is covering the dance hall, food, and some more, less important things." Kyoya said. "You need to find good suits for us to wear, the twins need to be matching, so do Honey senpai and Mori. You can match you and Haruhi if you wish." Kyoya said. "Then go online and find some nice decorations. I am going to make a template of the invitations, then bring some over to Honey senpai and the twins. The girls do love homemade invites and I am sure those three would love to work on them." Kyoya said with a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Haha, I bet they would." Tamaki laughed. Tamaki flipped through the book of tuxedo's while Kyoya punched in numbers and scribbled away in his little black book. About half an hour pasted and Tamaki had circled what each member would be wearing. He could tell Kyoya was happy they wouldn't be paying very much. Kyoya sat back and sighed.

"We should meet here every night until the party. Um… Have the rest of the members come here on the 23rd. We can practice dancing and get Haruhi ready, she never is really good at these kind of parties." Kyoya continued on. Tamaki smiled and nodded.

"This is gonna be fun!" Tamaki said smiling and standing up. "So, What'cha wanna do now?" Tamaki said smiling provocatively at his friend. Kyoya smiled lightly back. Tamaki took off his jacket and laid it on the table over all of Kyoya's work papers.

"Tamaki. You really in the mood?" Kyoya asked. When Kyoya entered Tamaki was playing a very sad slow song. Tamaki started to undo his tie.

"Of course, earlier I was just worried about Haruhi. She seemed pretty down when I got here." Tamaki explained. Kyoya nodded and started to undress.

"Oh, Haruhi was here? Why would that be?" Kyoya wondered aloud. Tamaki shrugged and looked over to where Haruhi was looking so intensely. Kyoya watched Tamaki's confusion grow.

"Yeah, the twins didn't tell her that the club was down for the week. Hm… Well, I know Haruhi's mother died around this time. But recently she has been looking out that window. I don't get why she seems so into the courtyard." Tamaki said making him sound a little dumb. Kyoya shrugged.

"Hm, I'll look into it." Kyoya said as he wrapped his arms around Tamaki. The king looked down and smiled. He leaned back and let Kyoya kiss his neck as if he were a woman. Kyoya spun Tamaki around and pulled their bodies together. "Pants. Lose them, my dear king." Kyoya said. Tamaki did as Kyoya said and within a minute both boys had stripped down naked and were caressing and kissing each other sensually.

"Tamaki, you're on top today." Kyoya whispered into his lovers ear. Tamaki smiled, he loved the chance to be on top. Kyoya was usually the one inside. But a change of pace was good for them and it relieved a lot of stress for the club's organizer. Kyoya was easily stressed as of late, with the holidays and new years, he had to keep the club running in the time of high expense. As everyone in the club could tell, losing money was probably Kyoya's least favorite thing in the whole world.

The men laid on the floor together, Tamaki rubbing Kyoya's lower half. The King was very good to his assistant. Daddy good to mommy, and all those nicknames. Kyoya laid with his arms over his head, his breathe hitching a little each time Tamaki ran his hand over his penis.

As they both became hard, Tamaki sat crisscross and pulled Kyoya onto his lap, rubbing his balls softly and then pressing into Kyoya. It was rough, as they hadn't used any lube or lotion but the feeling still sent pleasure through both the boys.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya moaned. Tamaki didn't respond with more than a harder thrust. The two boys looked at each other as Tamaki worked. Kyoya began to give himself a hand job to increase pleasure. Their lips met and they began to let their tongues fight. Moments later Kyoya's legs were up on Tamaki's shoulders. He was on his back while the blonde pressed into him. His back arched and his heart pounding both boys were in a sexual ecstasy, an amazing high, as both boys had been holding out for weeks. The off time from the club gave the two a perfect opening for sex.

The dark haired man started to moan with every in-ward thrust. He covered his mouth with his arm to muffle the sounds he was making. "Ah… Ah… Ah…" His moans were sharp and quick. Of course these uncool sounds of pleasure didn't fit Kyoya and it made Tamaki smile a very contented smile.

Kyoya used his free hand to massage his balls and cock roughly to increase the satisfaction he was feeling. Tamaki didn't care what Kyoya did at the moment as he was close to his tipping point and he could feel himself getting excited about it. Kyoya felt himself close too and so he rubbed quicker and harder letting his body prepare for what was to happen.

Tamaki released and he moaned loudly without muffling the sound. It echoed in the near empty music room. The cum made thrusting easy as he continued to help Kyoya along. "T-Tamaki~" Kyoya moaned as he came, getting it all over himself and Tamaki. His body tired, Tamaki pulled out of Kyoya and then laid on top of him, his body breathing long slow breathes. They looked into each others eyes and kissed again.

"I'll go get the tissues." Tamaki said as he stood up looking at the cum on his bare chest. Kyoya laughed and then sighed. Tamaki walked naked across the room and Kyoya watched with enjoyment as he did so. Kyoya closed his eyes and stretched, his body relaxed completely. Tamaki came back right away, wiping the white off of his chest and then tossing the box to Kyoya. They cleaned up and dressed.

"Oh Tamaki." Kyoya said rubbing his face. "Your tie isn't straight, if you're not careful people could catch on." He said and then went to the King of the club to help him fix his tie. Once it was done they kissed once more and then headed out. Tamaki left a few minutes before Kyoya as to not arouse suspicion.

====== To be continued ======


End file.
